


Sing It

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Number The Stars [33]
Category: Numb3rs, Stargate Atlantis, Thoughtcrimes (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: Written for the comment_fic prompt: "Any, any, writing song lyrics instead of their own words to express themselves."Amita and Sheppard share a language. McKay and Sheppard share a different language. Ronon is confused.





	

Ronon thought that no code or cipher or cryptogram, however mathematically advanced or complex, could be nearly as indecipherable as an alien culture. Amita and Sheppard had their own language that seemed to consist of no words at all, just words and glances. Ronon knew part of that was because Amita could read minds, and she seemed to be reading Sheppard's all the time.  
  
Sheppard and McKay, though, had their own language. At first Ronon had thought perhaps they were reciting poetry or quoting philosophy, but after some inquiry to Amita and Major Lorne, Ronon discovered that Sheppard and McKay's language was song lyrics.  
  
One time when McKay was really getting on Sheppard's nerves, Sheppard began to sing, " _Na na na, na na na, hey hey hey..._ "  
  
And McKay had turned bright, furious red, spun on his heel, and stomped out of the command office.  
  
"What just happened?" Ronon asked.  
  
"The next lyric in the song is _goodbye._ " Amita sighed and pushed herself to her feet, holding a hand up to forestall even Teyla. "I got this. One scientist to another."  
  
Another time, everyone was gathered in the lab so Rodney could show off a new discovery, and one of the newer scientists wandered into the lab, grumbling about how they all desperately needed new laptops.  
  
And McKay began to sing, " _You better not pout, you better not cry,_ " and Sheppard said, "Really?" And McKay said, "I heard in a couple of weeks."  
  
"What's in a couple of weeks?" Ronon asked.  
  
"The _Daedalus_ is making a delivery of upgraded equipment," McKay said.  
  
"There's a song about the _Daedalus?_ "  
  
Sheppard looked confused.  
  
"I'll explain later," Amita said.  
  
Sheppard and McKay wrote each other obscure notes, too.   
  
_What named me Sue._ Sheppard's observation about Acastus Kolya.  
  
 _Let guess: 'Me and Sue, and that died too'?_ McKay's query about Sheppard going off-world without him.  
  
After the Iratus bug, Sheppard left McKay a sticky that read, _The needle tears a hole._  
  
And McKay responded with, _Don't expect me to be all 'she walks these hills' if you end up going all 'and you can have it all, my empire of dirt'._  
  
Ronon never figured out what any of the references meant, but he knew his team cared about each other, and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> All song lyrics from Johnny Cash songs.


End file.
